


I Slipped I Stumbled I Fell

by AndreaLovesMichonne



Category: Charlie's Angels (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-13
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-12-23 09:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/924863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLovesMichonne/pseuds/AndreaLovesMichonne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was inevitable that they would end up like this.  (timeline: Angels in Chains)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Slipped I Stumbled I Fell

It was inevitable that they would end up like this.

Jill barely had time to process any of it when Maxine pulled her closer, kissing her, yet again—only harder. 

And perhaps it was done out of instinct, fear, or even curiosity – whatever the reason, Jill found herself reciprocating and deepening the kiss—which prompted Maxine to smirk, smugly. 

Not that Jill was gay—far from it. 

But, Maxine had intrigued her. She had this pull over her that no-one ever had. 

And if Jill had to be honest, at this particular moment she didn’t want it any other way.


End file.
